diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Traits (Diablo III)
Monster Traits Monster Traits in Diablo 3 are special abilities that are added to Champion, Rare, and Minion monsters. These traits appear beneath the name of the monster. Monsters in Normal difficulty will always have one trait, with each difficulty level adding one additional trait, up to four in Inferno. The traits are detailed below. Arcane Enchanted Monsters imbued with the Arcane Enchanted trait can summon a deadly, purple beam. These beams rotate in a withering circle of pain that inflicts Arcane damage. After completing one full rotation, they diminish. Min. Monster level: 31. Available to: All (Champion, Rare, Minion) monsters. Damage Type: Arcane. Avenger Only Champion monsters can spawn with the Avenger trait. When a Champion group imbued with Avenger arrives, the death of each group member infuses the remaining Champions with additional powers. Min. Monster Level: 51. Available to: Champion. Damage Type: Standard. Desecrator Monsters with the Desecrator trait can conjure a deadly void directly underneath the Player Character. The void deals periodic damage, and a Rare monster's minions cannot cause their own voids. Min. Monster Level: 22. Available to: Rare, Champion. Damage Type: Standard. Electrified The Electrified trait, as the name might suggest, grants a monster bonus Electricity damage, and any attack on that monster releases a volley of sparks flying in all directions. Min. Monster Level: 26. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: Lightning. Extra Health As the name implies, this trait simply gives the monster additional HP. Min. Monster Level: 31. Available to: All. Damage Type: N/A. Fast The Fast trait increases all speeds for the imbued monster. This includes Movement Speed, Attack Speed, and Casting Speed. Movement Speed is increased by 40%, Attack Speed is increased by 20%, and Casting Speed is increased by 10%. Min. Monster Level: 31. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: N/A. Fire Chains This trait connects Champion monsters with Flaming Chains, linking the entire group with lines of fire. Min. Monster Level: 31. Available to: Champions only. Damage Type: Standard. Frozen Frozen-imbued monsters will inflict Cold-based damage when they attack. Additionally, they create frozen bombs around the player that explode after a few seconds, dealing cold damage and freezing affected targets. Min. Monster Level: 22. Available to: All. Damage Type: Cold. Health Link This trait is only applicable to Champions, and only activates if more than one Champion monster is present. This trait will split the damage dealt to a Champion among all of the present Champions. Min. Monster Level: 51. Available to: Champions only. Damage Type: N/A. Horde The Horde trait is only available to Rare monsters, increasing the number of Minion monsters they have with them. Min. Monster Level: 31. Available to: Rare only. Damage Type: N/A. Illusionist Monsters with the Illusionist trait have the ability to create clones of themselves when damaged. Clones have considerably less HP than the original monster. They give no EXP or loot, and are unable to create clones of themselves. They also do not count towards "monsters in range" for abilities like Soul Harvest. Also, they don't inherit other abilities the main monster has. For example, an Illusion of a Plagued monster will have no plague aura. Min. Monster Level: 26. Available to: All Monsters. Damage Type: N/A. Invulnerable Minions This trait, which only applies to Rare monsters, grants their minions Invincibility. Note that Invincible minions are only immune to damage; Status Effects will still work on them. When the Rare monster is killed, the minions all automatically die. Min. Monster Level: 51. Available to: Rare only. Damage Type: N/A. Additional Resistances: None. Jailer The Jailer trait enables monsters to trap the target in place, preventing any form of movement for a short period of time. Some movement skills (like Leap) will be disabled, while some (like Teleport) will work, but will not remove the trap. Min. Monster Level: 8. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: N/A. Knockback Knockback grants the imbued monster the chance to send the target flying backwards with each attack landed on the target and apply a slow effect. There is no extra damage from this attack. Min. Monster Level: 0. Available to: All Monsters. Damage Type: Standard. Missile Dampening This trait is shown by a blue sphere around the imbued monster. Projectile attacks that enter this sphere have their speed decreased by 50%. Min. Monster Level: 8. Available to: Rare only. Damage Type: N/A. Molten Monsters imbued with the Molten trait are granted additional Fire Damage to their normal attacks, and are resistant to Fire damage. Molten-imbed creatures also leave harmful pools of lava behind while they move, and cause a massive explosion a few seconds after they die. Min. Monster Level: 8. Available to: All Monsters. Damage Type: Fire. Mortar Monsters that are imbued with the Mortar trait lob Grenades at the player every 4-5 seconds. The mortar does fire damage. The monsters are often unable to fire Grenades at close range. Min. Monster Level: 22. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: Physical. Nightmarish Monsters that are imbued with the Nightmarish trait have a chance to send your character running in fear when they physically hit you. Min. Monster Level: 0. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: N/A. Plagued Monsters that are imbued with the Plague trait deal Poison damage with each attack. They also occasionally leave green pools on the ground that deal damage to players standing in them, and take very long time to disappear. Min. Monster Level: 14. Available to: All Monsters. Damage Type: Poison. Shielding Monsters imbued with the Shielding trait have the ability to temporarily make themselves immune to all forms of damage. Min. Monster Level: 22. Available to: Rares and their minions. Damage Type: N/A. Teleporter Monsters imbued with the Teleporter trait are able to teleport around the field at will. Generally, they will teleport away from the player when too close, and towards the player when too far. Min. Monster Level: 0. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: N/A. Reflect Damage Monsters imbued with the Reflect Damage trait return 20% of any damage dealt to them back to the player. Min. Monster Level: 26. Available to: Rare, Champion (NOT minion). Damage Type: Standard. Vampiric Monsters imbued with the Vampiric trait steal HP with each hit that they land on the player. 20% of the damage they deal is returned to them as HP. Min. Monster Level: 31. Available to: All monsters. Damage Type: N/A. Vortex Monsters that are imbued with the Vortex trait are able to occasionally pull the player to their position. They can not drag players through walls or other obstacles. Min. Monster Level: 8. Available to: Champion, Rare. Damage Type: N/A. Waller Monsters that are imbued with the Waller trait are able to erect impenetrable barriers for a short period of time. Attacks that are unleashed on the barriers are absorbed; they do not get reflected or ricocheted. Champion monsters each create one wall at a time, while Rare monsters place three walls simultaneously. Min. Monster Level: 8. Available to: Champion, Rare. Damage Type: N/A. Category:Gameplay Category:Unique monster bonuses Category:Monsters